The long-range goal of this research project is to promote the healthy emotional development of children by improving early nurturant and caretaking experiences given to infants. Evidence exists that faulty maternal attachment processes can result from role conflict and associated interpersonal problems. The independent variable is group learning experiences designed to decrease feminine role conflict and improve the relationship between a woman and her partner. Two levels will be tested, cognitive and experiential. Subjects will be women in the last trimester of their first pregnancies. The subjects and their partners will attend group classes. The dependent variables are feminine role conflict, maternal attachment, and depression. An analysis of covariance will be applied to the data on feminine role conflct and depression. An analysis of variance will be applied to the data on maternal attachment. Maternal attachment will be measured at birth, twenty-eight days, and six months postpartum. Through the use of multiple regression techniques, a profile of successful learners will be developed for each intervention and for the control group. An experimental pretest-posttest two-group plus control design will be used, and a minimum sample of 144 is planned. The study will be conducted simultaneously in four geographic locations: Portland, Oregon; Denver, Colorado; Greeley, Colorado; and Phoenix, Arizona.